


Toph is a Rock

by attackfish



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Disability, Embedded Video, Family, Gen, Video, Video Format: WMV, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph is a rock, she is an island, and a rock feels no pain, and an island never cries.</p><p>Or, Toph’s relationship in Book Two with her parents, Katara, and her own vulnerability, set to Simon and Garfunkel’s “I am a Rock” (1966).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toph is a Rock




End file.
